1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a robot system.
2. Description of the Background Art
A laser emitting portion capable of emitting a laser beam to a welding locus is known in general, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2002-137083, for example.
The aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2002-137083 discloses a laser machining head (laser emitting portion) capable of emitting a laser beam to a welding locus. This laser machining head is formed to perform weaving on the welding locus by driving a beam weaving device provided inside while moving along the welding locus.